


Darlin' Won't You Ease My Worried Mind

by Space_Dementia



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Dementia/pseuds/Space_Dementia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by isisgodiva's 'Servants of Nature' fanvid. It's just a taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlin' Won't You Ease My Worried Mind

Stefan’s skin was slick with sweat as the light from the flames danced across his back.

Greta relaxed her hands, shaking them out before flexing them again.

“Had enough?”

“Why, are you tired already?” Stefan spoke from behind his fangs. He was crouched on the ground, panting. His palms pressed down hard against the cool packed dirt, all his weight was there, in his arms. He was shaking a little. Greta tilted her head and gleamed the play of light and shadow over his skin. She shook her head and let out a sigh.

“No, but I am getting bored.” She said bringing her hand up to gaze at her nails.

He looked up at her from his position on the ground. “ We could ... try the ropes now.”

The flames flared and the temperature in the room spiked to a noticeable degree. Stefan caught the flash of her teeth in the light. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“If you like ...” she said. He heard the smile in her voice, the little tremble of excitement there. It was contagious.


End file.
